


[Alte Welt] Nächte im Schneckenhaus [2019]

by AcheronSpike



Series: Alte Welt [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alte Welt, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Paranoia, ancient ruins
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronSpike/pseuds/AcheronSpike
Summary: Mehr Geheimnisse eines dunklen Kontinents, doch was davon ist Wahrheit und was Einbildung?





	[Alte Welt] Nächte im Schneckenhaus [2019]

 

**Nächte im Schneckenhaus**   
**\---**

Yaming ist kalt, beängstigend und voller verborgener Schrecken, über die sich nur wenige bewusst sind, die von diesen Kontinent sprechen. Für die meisten Leute ist er einfach nur die nördlichste Landmasse unserer Welt. Sie haben von den Gletschern gehört und von den farbenfrohen, imposanten Klöstern, die sich daraus erheben, und nicht wenige reisen hierher, um diese Klöster zu sehen und vielleicht, mit Glück, auch einmal eine wildlebende Mammutherde oder ein nächtliches Randlicht-Spektakel. Sie ertragen sein abstoßendes Klima und genießen es sogar, wandern freiwillig und mit Freude durch seine endlosen Sumpfwälder und seine Felsensteppen, wo uralte Volksstämme eigenartige Rituale mit Tierknochen feiern und wo die Rufe der mörderischen Taiga-Kuckucke die Stille zerschneiden.  
Eigentlich hatte ich, Aulus Passiflora, gehofft, ihn niemals betreten zu müssen, wobei das wohl nicht ganz korrekt ausgedrückt ist - ich hatte nie auch nur darüber nachgedacht, dass das überhaupt jemals passieren könnte. Es gab einfach bis zu jenem Tag keinen Grund, warum ich meine bisherige Heimat hätte verlassen sollen.  
Ich komme aus einem der anständigeren Viertel von Roma, wo ich mein Geld als Archivar verdiene, ich bin sonniges Wetter und reichhaltiges Nachtleben gewöhnt, saftige belegte Teigfladen, guten Wein und allgemeine Kultiviertheit. Deshalb war bereits die Ankunft in dem schäbigen kleinen Dorf, das sich Ketenee nannte, ein ungeheurer Schock für mich.  
Auch meine Reise ins Landesinnere war durchaus nicht angenehm verlaufen, aber im Vergleich zu dem, was mich erwartete, noch bequem. Ich hatte in einer klapprigen Kutsche gesessen und, während diese die nie enden wollende, sich durch die Taiga windende Landstraße entlangrumpelte, wieder und wieder über den Grund nachgedacht, aus dem ich diese Reise unternahm.  
Einige Wochen zuvor hatte ich überraschend einen Brief erhalten, in dem stand, dass Verwandte von mir kürzlich verstorben waren - erst der Mann, der ein Onkel von mir gewesen war, dann kurze Zeit später auch seine Frau -, und mir ihren gesamten Besitz vermacht hatten. Ich konnte nicht einmal von mir behaupten, diese Leute überhaupt zu kennen. Meine Familie ist schon seit langer Zeit sehr zerrüttet und über die ganze Welt verstreut. Ich fand keinen Grund, warum ausgerechnet ich etwas erben sollte, und ich hatte das Ganze zu Beginn nicht ernstgenommen, den Brief für einen Scherz gehalten. Allerdings wurde mir von offizieller Seite bestätigt, dass das Schreiben echt war. Ich sollte wirklich ein Erbe antreten, zu dem auch eine Villa gehörte, in der meine besagten Verwandten allen Ernstes hier in dieser Einöde gelebt hatten.  
Und das war das eigentliche Problem und der Grund meines Hierseins. Die Erbschaft war nämlich an eine im Prinzip lächerliche und mir unverständliche Bedingung geknüpft, die mir überhaupt nicht gefiel, auf die ich mich aber bis auf weiteres einlassen wollte, weil eine beträchtliche Summe Geld, einige antike Wertgegenstände sowie eine bemerkenswerte Bibliothek dadurch in meinen Besitz übergehen sollten. Um diese Dinge zu erhalten, sollte ich nun eine volle Woche in der alten Villa verbringen.  
Sie sollte auf einem zerklüfteten, felsigen Hügel ungefähr eine halbe Stunde von Ketenee entfernt zu finden sein. Testamentsvollstrecker Jus Esfeldt, der mich begleitete, wollte sich im Dorf aufhalten, während ich in der Villa blieb, denn die Regeln besagten auch, dass während dieser Zeit außer mir niemand im Haus sein durfte - ein weiteres Detail, das mich zwar befremdete, das ich aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht weiter hinterfragte. Man sagte mir, dass es mir erlaubt sei, in Ketenee einkaufen zu gehen und die Taverne zu besuchen, aber vor Einbruch der Nacht sollte ich immer zurück in der Villa sein und durfte auch nur dort übernachten. Um die Einhaltung dieser Regeln zu überwachen, wurde mir eine schwebende magische Lichtkugel zur Seite gestellt, welche ihre Farbe zu rot wechseln sollte, sobald ich eine Regel bräche, sodass es mir nicht möglich sein würde, meine Anwesenheit in der Villa lediglich vorzutäuschen.  
Für die Kutsche war der Bergpfad nur schwer zu bewältigen, und das letzte Streckenstück mussten wir gar zu Fuß gehen, weil wir sonst eventuell einen Achsenbruch riskiert hätten; der Kutscher hielt kurz vor einem steinigen Aufstieg, um auf Esfeldt zu warten, und ließ mich mit wenig behaglichen Gefühlen in der ungewohnt kühlen Nachmittagssonne zurück. So wenig mir die Gegend auch gefiel, ich machte mir dennoch keine Gedanken über unheimliche Dinge, denn zu jenem Zeitpunkt war ich alles andere als abergläubisch, und das Schaurigste, das ich mir vorstellen konnte, war der tagelange Verzicht auf den alltäglichen Luxus, den ich gewöhnt war.  
Nachdem ich bereits einen kurzen Blick auf Ketenee mit seinen erbärmlichen Schwarzhütten und mürrischen Bewohnern geworfen hatte, war ich nicht davon ausgegangen, dass die Villa viel besser sei, aber sie überraschte mich doch positiv, als ich endlich vor ihr stand. Der Bau wirkte zwar durchaus heruntergekommen, war in seiner Architektur aber anmutig, wenn auch etwas fremdartig, und schien über etliche Zimmer zu verfügen. Er bestand aus dunklem Fachwerk, hatte zwei Stockwerke, etliche spitze Winkel und ein mehrschichtiges Dach, fast nach dem Prinzip einer kleinen Yadesischen Pagode konstruiert,  von wo an einer Stelle ein Turm aufragte wie eine Speerspitze mit Widerhaken. Ringsherum befand sich, wo kein Fels war, ein weitläufiges, vollkommen verwildertes und düsteres Dickicht aus Brombeersträuchern, das eine Art kleines Bruchsteinmauerlabyrinth überwucherte.  
Bereits jetzt fiel mir auf, dass in die hölzernen Tür- und Fensterrahmen überall verzweigte Spiralen geschnitzt waren, wie sie in dieser Gegend sehr verbreitet sind. Die Ursprünge dieser Muster liegen Jahrtausende zurück und ihr eigentlicher Zweck hat sich im Dunkel der Geschichte verloren, aber sie haben Eingang in die Kunst vieler Völker südlich der Gletscher gefunden. Offenbar hatten meine Verwandten diese Besonderheit geschätzt und entweder eigenhändig nachgeahmt oder die Verzierungen von einem Kundigen durchführen lassen.  
„Warum haben sie ausgerechnet hier gelebt?“, entfuhr mir eine Frage, nachdem ich einige Augenblicke lang schweigend das Gemäuer gemustert hatte. „Es muss ja unglaublich aufwendig gewesen sein, das Baumaterial hier hoch zu schaffen, wenn nicht mal eine Kutsche bis nach oben kommt.“  
„Ich weiß nichts darüber und es geht mich auch nichts an“, antwortete Esfeldt.  
Diese Antwort trug nicht dazu bei, dass ich mich behaglicher fühlte, aber es stimmte ja auch, Esfeldt war nur der Testamentsvollstrecker, weder der Architekt dieser Villa noch ein Angehöriger der Verstorbenen. „Kann ich schon einen Blick auf die Bibliothek werfen?“, versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Leider nicht. Sie befindet sich in einem Raum, den Sie erst nach Ablauf der vereinbarten Zeit betreten dürfen.“  
„Gibt es hier viele Räume, die ich noch nicht betreten darf?“  
„Einige, und es gehört zu meinen Aufgaben, die Schlüssel dafür zu verwahren, aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, die meisten Türen im Haus sind für Sie offen. Alle Zimmer sind sauber, es gibt genug Feuerholz und der Kamin ist gefegt, also können Sie sich bequem einrichten.“  
Die angeblich verschlossenen Räume machten mich nun doch etwas skeptisch, aber ich hatte keinen Grund, Esfeldt nicht zu trauen. Ich bat ihn, mich einmal durch das Innere des Hauses zu führen, bevor er mich dort für den Abend und die Nacht zurückließ.  
Auch innen war die Villa geprägt von der sonderbaren, düsteren Ästhetik dieser Gegend, die in krassem Gegensatz zu allem stand, was ich aus dem lichtdurchfluteten Roma kannte. Dunkle, beschnitzte Holzbalken stützten Wände und Decken, Tierfelle hingen über Möbeln und an vielen freien Flächen. Das Kaminzimmer wurde dominiert von einer üppig mit Taiga-Kuckucks-Federn geschmückten Medizinmannmaske, die mit ihrer verstörend grinsenden Reißzahnfratze über der Eingangstür hing. Dieser Kopfschmuck fiel besonders auf, weil er in der übrigen Düsternis einen recht grellen Farbtupfer bildete. Ansonsten standen im ganzen Haus Fetische und Kunstgegenstände herum, wobei manche Räume auch nahezu leer waren.  
Es gab keine Wasserleitungen im Haus, nur eine Pumpe im Badezimmer und eine in der Küche. Aus Roma war ich fließendes und warmes Wasser gewöhnt und mich schauderte beim Anblick des Badezimmers. Sicher, ich konnte wohl froh sein, dass es überhaupt eins gab, aber ich wagte mir gar nicht vorzustellen, was für eiskaltes Wasser diese Pumpen wohl morgens ausspeien würden, und in den Wintermonaten froren sie bestimmt auch noch regelmäßig ein. Wie konnte man es in diesem Haus unter solchen Umständen nur aushalten? Zum Glück war ich nicht gezwungen, nach dem Ende dieser elenden Zeit weiterhin hier zu leben.  
Für eine genauere Inspektion der Villa war ich an diesem Abend zu müde. Nachdem Esfeldt gegangen war, entschied ich mich, vorerst im Kaminzimmer zu bleiben, da ich dort wenigstens heizen konnte und es mir, trotz der Maske über der Tür, noch am gemütlichsten erschien. Auf dem Sofa, das dort stand, konnte ich sicher auch viel besser schlafen als in dem Himmelbett im Schlafzimmer, denn das Schlafzimmer hatte mir vom ersten Moment an Schauer über den Rücken gejagt - ob vor Kälte oder wegen etwas anderem, kann ich nicht sagen.  
Das Feuer im Kamin vertrieb die Kälte zumindest in einem kleinen Radius aus dem Gemäuer. Glücklicherweise hatte ich selbst ein paar Bücher aus Roma mitgebracht, mit denen ich mir jetzt die Zeit vertreiben konnte, was die unangenehme Tatsache, dass ich noch keinen Zugriff auf die versprochene Bibliothek hatte, etwas abmilderte. Unten im Dorf hatte ich mir auch eine Flasche Rotwein gekauft. Vom Yaminginischen Wein hatte ich keine Ahnung, aber ich hatte gehört, dass hier eine kälteresistente Sorte angebaut wurde, die dieses Klima nicht nur vertrug, sondern sogar schätzte. Leider musste ich feststellen, dass er von ausgesprochen gewöhnungsbedürftigem Charakter war. Sein Aroma erschien überraschenderweise eher herb als sauer und insgesamt erinnerte er mich an Räucherholz. In jeder Hinsicht war er ganz anders als der süße, fruchtige Wein, den ich aus meiner Heimat kannte; er trug eine Melancholie in sich, die sicherlich in der Lage war, beim Trinker alle möglichen unangenehmen Blüten zu treiben. Das hielt mich allerdings nicht davon ab, zwei Gläser davon zu trinken.  
Verständlicherweise schlief ich an diesem ungewohnten Ort nicht besonders gut. Ich fror zwar nicht und das Sofa gab tatsächlich ein recht passables Bett ab, aber mein Kopf war sehr unruhig und wäre ohne den Wein, der trotz seiner düsteren Stimmung müde machte wie die meisten vernünftigen Weine, vermutlich noch aufgewühlter gewesen. Zwar schlief ich insgesamt wohl ein paar Stunden, doch wurde ich zwischendurch immer wieder wach. Als das erste Morgenlicht durch die Fenster hereinkroch, gab ich das Schlafen auf. So übermüdet, wie ich war, würde ich in der nächsten Nacht vermutlich ohnehin besser schlafen.  
Als ich aufstand und mich schaudernd auf den Weg ins Bad machte, fiel mir zum ersten Mal etwas wirklich Seltsames auf. Überall waren dünne glänzende Schlieren auf den dunklen Holzdielen des Bodens erschienen, jetzt im frühen Licht besonders auffällig. Ich hätte schwören können, dass sie am Abend noch nicht dagewesen waren. Sie bildeten eigenartige Bahnen, verschlungen sich miteinander und schienen keinem bestimmten Muster zu folgen. Irritiert untersuchte ich sie genauer und stellte fest, dass es die Schleimspuren von Schnecken waren und zwar von einer ganzen Menge Schnecken. Es war natürlich schwer zu sagen, aber angesichts der schieren Masse von Spuren und des kurzen Zeitraums musste ich von mindestens zwanzig bis dreißig Schnecken ausgehen, die über Nacht alle über den Boden gekrochen waren.  
Ich fand das Ganze, auch die Abwesenheit jeglicher Schnecken zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, zwar sehr eigenartig, aber noch lange nicht unheimlich. Es musste wohl irgendwo eine Öffnung geben, durch die hereingekommen waren, wonach sie im Dunkeln den Boden nach Fressbarem abgesucht hatten. Das war unangenehm, vor allem, wenn ich mir vorstellte, dass sie auch am Sofa hätten hochkriechen können, also musste ich ihre Spuren zurückverfolgen, um die Öffnung zu finden und zu verstopfen, denn mit so schauderhaften Aussichten würde ich die folgende Nacht wohl erst recht nicht schlafen können. Ich vermutete eine Ritze eher irgendwo in den unregelmäßigen Dielen als an einer Wand, deshalb erschien es mir am klügsten, den gesamten Holzboden abzusuchen.  
Ich aß etwas Süßgebäck zum Frühstück; währenddessen erhitzte ich etwas von dem eiskalten Wasser aus der Pumpe im Bad, um mich wenigstens grob waschen zu können. Danach machte ich mich, halb in eine warme Decke gewickelt, an die Arbeit. Da die Spuren so verworren waren, hatte es keinen Sinn, alle gleichzeitig zu verfolgen, und ich beschränkte mich zunächst auf eine einzige. Dass keine der Spuren irgendwelche Unterbrechungen zu haben schien, war natürlich logisch, da die Schnecken ja dauerhaft am Untergrund kleben und ihre Fortbewegung somit ein ewiger Kreislauf ist, deshalb war ich darüber nicht verwundert. Aber dann musste ich feststellen, dass die eine Spur, die ich nach und nach wegwischte, während ich sie verfolgte, viel zu lang für eine einzige Schnecke und die kurze Zeit war und währenddessen einer Wand oder irgendeinem Loch nicht einmal nahe kam, so als wäre das Tier aus dem Nichts erschienen und dann in einer für Mollusken atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit einfach nur immer in Kreisen und Schlangenlinien hin und her gekrochen.  
Der Grund dafür konnte nur ein Irrtum meinerseits sein, ich hatte die eine Spur sicherlich zu schnell und unvorsichtig weggewischt und war dabei schon längst hinter einer dritten oder vierten her. Ich ärgerte mich darüber, nicht besonnener vorgegangen zu sein. Aber auch die Rückverfolgung der übrigen Spuren führte zu keinem Ergebnis, und nachdem ich alle beseitigt hatte, war ich auf keinerlei Öffnung gestoßen, jedenfalls auf nichts, das groß genug gewesen wäre, eine Schnecke hindurchzulassen. Als ich den Boden abklopfte, fand ich allerdings mehrere Hohlräume, die zwischen den Dielen und dem Keller liegen mussten, und ich vermutete, dass die Schnecken sich darin versteckt hielten.  
Gegen Mittag ging ich nach Ketenee hinunter. Jetzt, da ich den ganzen Weg allein und zu Fuß gehen musste, kam er mir noch länger und schwieriger vor. Die meiste Zeit über verbargen Felsen und krumme Kiefern das Dorf vor meinen Blicken, sodass ich mich, wäre der Pfad nicht gewesen, vermutlich furchtbar verlaufen hätte.  
Eigentlich konnte ich durchaus verstehen, was Reisenden an dieser Gegend gefiel. Ihr wohnt eine alte Wildheit und Rauheit inne, in der man sich leicht und durchaus genussvoll verlieren kann. Aber ich war ja nicht ganz freiwillig hier, und es war sowohl der ständige kalte Wind, der mir zu schaffen machte, als auch die generelle Abwesenheit prächtiger, heller Farben.  
Endlich tauchte das Dorf vor mir auf, und ich suchte einen Lebensmittelkrämer, um mir etwas zum Mittagessen und Abendbrot zu kaufen. Der alte Mann, der in einer erdbraunen, groben Kutte steckte, betrachtete mich mit undeutbarem Blick und wechselte keinerlei unnötige Worte mit mir. Er schien nur froh zu sein, als ich endlich wieder verschwand. Es war zwar möglich, dass er Fremden gegenüber generell nicht aufgeschlossen war, aber ich konnte mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass dieses abweisende Verhalten mir im Speziellen galt.  
Auch die übrigen Dorfbewohner schienen Abstand zu mir zu halten. Leute huschten auffällig unauffällig in Hauseingänge oder in Nebenstraßen. Eine Gruppe Kinder unterbrach ihr Ballspiel, als ich an ihnen vorüberkam, und alle drei starrten mir nach. Ich wollte plötzlich nur noch so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Dorf heraus, in dem ich offensichtlich ohnehin nicht willkommen war, aber statt sofort den Weg zurück zur Villa anzutreten, ging ich erst einmal zu dem Gasthaus, in dem ich auch den Wein gekauft hatte. Dort wohnte Esfeldt für die Zeit, in der wir hier waren, und ich hatte vor, ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln.  
Glücklicherweise war er gerade anwesend. Er hatte sich in einem der Zimmer sein mobiles Büro eingerichtet, und der Raum wirkte so einladend und heimelig, dass sofort etwas Beklommenheit von mir abfiel. Ich ließ mich in dem einzigen Sessel nieder, der im Raum stand, während Esfeldt in einem Korbstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch saß, und stellte freimütig einige Fragen zur abweisenden Natur der Bewohner dieses Ortes. Schließlich kam ich, wenn auch mit einigem Zögern, auf die Schneckenspuren im Haus zu sprechen.  
Esfeldt sagte mir, dass das Verhalten der Leute hier Fremden gegenüber völlig normal sei, da Ketenee so abgelegen sei und man bevorzugt unter sich bliebe. Ich solle mir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Was die Schnecken anging, hieß es, dass es hier große Mengen an Schnecken gäbe und ich Schneckenkorn ausstreuen solle, wenn sie mich so störten. Man könne es hier überall kaufen, eben weil Schnecken in den Sommer- und Herbstmonaten oft eine Plage wären.  
Ich befolgte diesen Rat nur mit Widerwillen, denn er bedeutete, dass ich noch einmal durch das ganze Dorf zum Krämer laufen musste, der ohnehin schon recht deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er mich loswerden wollte. Ein anderes Geschäft hatte ich unterwegs nicht gesehen und wollte nicht noch zusätzlich Zeit hier verbringen, indem ich überall herumsuchte. Mich schauderte beim Gedanken daran, dass ich sicher noch mehrmals dorthin zurückkehren musste, um Lebensmittel zu besorgen, also kaufte ich neben einer Tüte Schneckenkorn gleich noch einige Dinge hinterher, um vielleicht am folgenden Tag auf einen Besuch im Dorf verzichten zu können.  
Schwer beladen stapfte ich dann den Bergpfad wieder hinauf. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Packesel, aber das war es mir wert. Ob ich den ganzen nächsten Tag in der Villa verbringen wollte, wusste ich allerdings auch noch nicht, denn das Gemäuer behagte mir nicht mit seiner ungemütlichen, düsteren Ausstrahlung und der Tatsache, dass dort anscheinend so viele leere und versteckte Räume waren.  
Bei meiner Rückkehr entdeckte ich keine neuen Schneckenspuren. Ich verstaute meinen Einkauf in der kühlen Steinkammer, die direkt an die Küche angrenzte, und streute etwas Schneckenkorn auf den Boden. Dabei kam mir urplötzlich eine Erkenntnis, eine Tatsache, die mir eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit förmlich hätte ins Gesicht springen müssen.  
Die Schneckenspuren waren nur im Wohnzimmer, wo ich geschlafen hatte. Ich hatte nur dort den Boden gesäubert, aber nirgendwo sonst waren irgendwelche Spuren zu erkennen. Das ließ mich erschreckt innehalten, aber schnell konnte ich mich wieder zusammenreißen - es gab sicher eine einfache Erklärung dafür. Die Öffnungen waren eben nur im Wohnzimmer, und die Schnecken kamen nicht durch die Tür, die ja die ganze Nacht über geschlossen gewesen war, mehr steckte wohl nicht dahinter.  
Ich versuchte, mich von meinen finsteren Gedanken abzulenken und nutzte den sonnigen Tag, um mir die Umgebung etwas näher anzusehen. Dafür ging ich allerdings nicht hinaus, sondern suchte die Treppe hoch in den Turm, der glücklicherweise nicht verschlossen war und von dem aus eine großartige Aussicht herrschte. Der sechseckige Raum war leer, aber der ganze Boden wurde von einer ins Dielenholz geätzten Darstellung des Firmamets mit allen Sternzeichen über dieser Region eingenommen, sodass ich annahm, man hätte von hier aus die Sterne beobachtet. Die Arbeit war so kunstvoll und filigran, dass ich kaum wagte, auf sie zu treten.  
Jede der sechs Seiten hatte ein Fenster, wodurch man das Gefühl bekommen konnte, sowohl mitten in der Umgebung zu stehen als auch über ihr zu schweben. Ich sah die schiefen Dächer von Ketenee und die wilde, von Nadelbäumen und Dornengebüsch beherrschte Landschaft überall um mich herum, aus der an einigen Stellen auffällige schwarze Felsnadeln herausragten, die meine Blicke auf sich bannten. Sie alle wirkten wie Pagoden und spitze Pyramiden, denen die Kanten von Wind und Wetter rundgeschliffen waren. Die meisten waren mindestens doppelt bis dreimal so hoch wie die sie umgebenden Bäume.  
Je länger ich diese Formationen betrachtete, desto mehr irritierten sie mich. Sie wirkten so regelmäßig in ihrer Form und so gezielt in ihrer Anordnung. Waren es überhaupt Felsen oder nicht vielmehr genau das, was sie zu sein schienen, nämlich Türme? Sicher, es gibt zahlreiche von der Natur geschaffene Formen, die verblüffend an etwas von Hand Errichtetes erinnern. Traf das auch auf das zu, was ich hier an mehreren Stellen in der Ferne sah? Ich hatte gehört, dass es auf diesem Kontinent uralte, verfallene Ruinenstädte gab - ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie lagen, aber in mir keimte der Verdacht, dass dies Türme waren, die zu ihnen gehörten.  
Ob Esfeldt wusste, worum es sich bei diesen Formationen handelte? Auf alle Fälle war meine Neugier geweckt und ich wollte mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen, mir das Ganze auch einmal von nahem betrachten. Wenn ich schon einmal hier war, konnte ich meine Zeit auch sinnvoll nutzen und etwas über die Geschichte des Landes lernen.  
Ich dachte darüber nach, ob es sich lohnen konnte, heute noch zu ihnen hinzuwandern. Natürlich musste ich ohnehin zurück sein, bevor es dunkel wurde, aber ich hätte auch ohne die befremdlichen Regeln, denen ich unterlag, nicht im Geringsten Lust gehabt, in dieser Gegend bei Nacht herumzulaufen. Es bestand außerdem die Gefahr, dass ich die Türme von unten aus gar nicht finden konnte und mich einfach nur vollkommen verirrte. Nein, wahrscheinlich war es klüger, auf diese Erkundung vorerst zu verzichten. Überhaupt kämpfte ich meine Neugier bestmöglich nieder, denn es wäre dumm gewesen, unbedacht in diese Wildnis hineinzulaufen, ohne vorher mit Esfeldt zu sprechen und dafür musste ich ja ins Dorf zurück.  
In dieser Nacht schlief ich zunächst besser als in der vorherigen und träumte etwas Belangloses, das aber nach einer Weile eigenartige Formen annahm. Ich hatte von meiner Reise hierher geträumt und dann seltsamerweise davon, dass ich genau hier auf dem Sofa lag und das Wohnzimmer um mich herum betrachtete. Von diesem Moment an wurde alles zunehmend alptraumhafter.  
Ein dumpfes, violettes Licht erfüllte den Raum, dessen Dimensionen verzerrt wirkten, als würde er sich an den Ecken in unerklärliche Bereiche ausdehnen. Die Farbe war seltsam bedrohlich und löste Angstgefühle in mir aus, die aber noch nicht ausreichten, um mich aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren, da ich wie gelähmt auf dem Sofa lag, und starrte nur auf die Wände und den Boden. Durch alle Ritzen drangen jetzt dünne Schwaden, von denen ich sofort wusste, dass es kein Nebel und kein Rauch war, sondern etwas, das über eine Form von Bewusstsein verfügte - und das den Raum beobachtete und nach meiner Präsenz darin suchte.  
Die Schwaden hatten an sich eine komplett schwarze Färbung, besaßen aber eine Aura in jenem allgegenwärtigen Violett. Sie waren dünn und elastisch wie Tentakel und tasteten gemächlich in jedem Winkel des Zimmers herum, während mich etwas anstarrte mit einem Blick, der von überall zu kommen schien. Nichts vermittelte das Gefühl von Eile oder Aggression - und doch lag eine Art freudige, gierige Erwartung in den Gesten und Empfindungen des Wesens, das sich auf diese Weise zeigte. Einer der wabernden Fühler kroch über den Boden bis beinahe zum Sofa und richtete sein Ende kurz auf wie eine Schlange ihren Kopf. So fixierte mich der furchterregende Besucher und mir schoss trotz der Absurdität dieses Traums und meiner vollständigen Erstarrung ein erstaunlich klarer Gedanke durch den Kopf, ohne dass ich wusste, was dieser genau bedeuten sollte: er weiß, dass ich hier auf dem Sofa schlafe.  
Noch im selben Moment wachte ich mit heftigem Herzklopfen auf. Ich war überzeugt, gleich genau das zu sehen zu bekommen, wovon ich geträumt hatte, und wagte es kaum, in den Raum hineinzusehen. Aber das violette Licht war fort und die bedrohliche Präsenz flaute rapide ab wie ein Sturm, der sich legt. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis ich mich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass ich einen genaueren Blick zu riskieren in der Lage war, um mich endgültig davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nur geträumt hatte. Und ja, soweit ich das erkennen konnte, war alles vollkommen normal.  
Ich hatte dennoch kein Bedürfnis, weiterzuschlafen, und hielt meine Taschenuhr ins blasse Licht der magischen Sphäre, die über mir schwebte, um die Uhrzeit abzulesen. Es war lange nach Mitternacht, also musste ich tatsächlich einige Stunden ruhig geschlafen haben, bevor der Traum mich heimgesucht hatte. Nun jedenfalls war alle Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen. Ich entzündete eine Wachskerze in der Laterne, die auf dem Tisch vor mir stand (Irrlichtlaternen gab es in diesem Haus nicht) und nahm ein Buch aus meinem Stapel, in der Hoffnung, dass es mich ablenken würde.  
Es war meine eintausendvierhundertseitige Gesamtausgabe von _Die kuriosen Kapriolen des Korialto Kataton und seines Kameraden Dengdeng Cho_. Ich war sonst nur selten in der Stimmung für derlei skurrile Abenteuergeschichten, hatte das Buch aber wegen seines enormen Umfangs mit auf die Reise genommen, und in dieser Nacht retteten der Möchtegernritter und sein exzentrischer Knappe womöglich meinen Verstand. Als es endlich Morgen wurde, hatte ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt und stand auf, um mir die Schrecken der Nacht abzuwaschen und mir einen Tee zu kochen, denn genau danach stand mir schon seit einer ganzen Weile der Sinn, nur hatte ich es bis dahin nicht über mich gebracht, das Sofa zu verlassen und im dunklen Haus herumzulaufen.  
Wieder war der Fußboden bedeckt mit den verschlungenen Spuren dutzender Schnecken. Das hatte ich im Grunde schon erwartet, nicht aber, dass trotz folgender intensiver Suche nirgendwo ein totes Exemplar zu finden sein würde, obwohl ich ja reichlich Schneckenkorn ausgestreut hatte. Tatsächlich schien meine Tat vollkommen sinnlos gewesen zu sein. Auf alle Fälle glaubte ich nun aber, eine Erklärung für meinen Alptraum zu haben: ich musste unterbewusst die ganze Zeit über an die Schnecken gedacht haben und mein schlafendes Gehirn hatte ein zusammenhängendes, bedrohliches Wesen daraus gemacht, das nach meiner schlafenden Gestalt suchte.  
Verständlicherweise überlegte ich mir nun ernsthaft, ob es klug wäre, weiterhin im verseuchten Wohnzimmer zu übernachten oder ob mich nicht doch ins kalte Schlafzimmer umquartieren sollte. Irgendwie musste man doch auch diesen Raum heizen können, schließlich konnte und wollte niemand in einer solchen Eishöhle schlafen. Überhaupt hatte ich mir außer dem Wohnzimmer, der Küche und dem Badezimmer noch keinen Raum in diesem Haus ein weiteres Mal angesehen. Deshalb nutzte ich den Tag, um nach einem besseren Schlafplatz Ausschau zu halten.  
Das Schlafzimmer hatte tatsächlich keinen eigenen Ofen. Allerdings schien auch hier der Boden innen stellenweise ausgehöhlt zu sein, wie ich feststellte, als ich mehrfach darauf hin- und herstapfte. Natürlich, kam mir plötzlich eine Art Erleuchtung, so etwas kannte ich aus meiner Heimatstadt schließlich sehr gut - diese Aushöhlungen gehörten wohl zu einer Fußbodenheizung, und um die in Betrieb zu setzen, musste man sicherlich in den Keller gehen.  
Ich nahm die Laterne aus dem Wohnzimmer mit, da ich schon vermutete, dass es dort unten stockdunkel sein würde. Den Zugang musste ich mühsam suchen, denn Esfeldt hatte ihn mir nicht gezeigt. Dabei kam ich durch mehrere recht eigenartige Räume, darunter einen, in dem nichts als schauerliche geschnitzte Figuren und runenbedeckte Steine ausgestellt waren und einen, der komplett leer war, auf dessen Boden sich aber noch die Umrisse von Möbeln abzeichneten, unter anderem auch eines großen quadratischen Objekts, das mitten im Raum gestanden zu haben schien. Diese Dinge mussten dementsprechend sehr lange dort gestanden haben, warum hatte man den Raum dann plötzlich vollständig geleert? Das erschien mir rätselhaft, aber letztendlich auch nicht seltsamer als irgendetwas anderes in dieser Villa.  
Endlich fand ich eine Tür mit einer sich nach unten windenden Steintreppe dahinter, und ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen und stieg mit vorgehaltener Laterne hinab. Glücklicherweise befand sich am Ende der Treppe wirklich nur der Keller. Ich kann selbst nicht sagen, womit ich eigentlich gerechnet hatte, aber wohl mit irgendetwas viel Schlimmerem.  
Der Keller war ein erstaunliches Labyrinth, das direkt in eine Felsenhöhle hineingebaut war, wobei man diese nur sehr beschränkt behauen und vielmehr die natürlichen Wände und Öffnungen genutzt hatte. Hier und da waren Durchgänge erweitert und gesichert sowie altertümlich wirkende Türen eingebaut worden. Die Türen waren, wie ich feststellte, alle verschlossen. Ich wanderte eine Weile herum, auf der Suche nach dem Heizsystem, das ich hier vermutete, bis ich in einem runden Gewölbe fündig geworden zu sein glaubte. Dort stand ein großer, aus tiefschwarzen Steinen gemauerter Ofen, rund und dick wie ein Kessel, von dem mehrere steinerne Schlote sich nach oben in verschiedene Richtungen erstreckten. Das Ganze sah aus wie ein amazonianischer Affenbrotbaum. Eine seltsame Konstruktion, aber vermutlich funktionsfähig. Ich schaute mir das Ding genauer an, um seine Funktionsweise zu ergründen. Man musste offensichtlich Wasser einfüllen, das dann zum Kochen gebracht wurde und dessen Dampf durch die Schächte stieg, um seine Wärme im Haus zu verteilen. Im Winter schmolz man dafür vermutlich Schnee und Eis. Das Prinzip war keineswegs neu, aber die Gestalt des Ofens dennoch etwas, das ich so noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Irgendwie erschien es mir allerdings übertrieben, dieses Monstrum zu befeuern, nur damit ich im Schlafzimmer übernachten konnte. Es war so riesig, dass es wohl die gesamte Villa heizen würde, und man musste wohl auch ständig Wasser nachfüllen und Holz nachlegen. Zudem hatte Esfeldt ja nichts davon erzählt, weshalb ich nicht einmal sicher war, ob ich es überhaupt benutzen sollte.  
Nun, ich konnte ihn ja fragen, da ich ihn sowieso wegen der seltsamen Felsnadeln aufsuchen wollte. Wenn ich das Schlafzimmer nur ein oder zwei Stunden täglich heizen konnte, um wenigstens die größte Eiseskälte daraus zu vertreiben, wäre das wohl bereits ein Fortschritt gewesen. Und diese ganze Mühe wollte ich mir machen, nur um nicht mehr im unheimlichen Wohnzimmer schlafen zu müssen.  
Eigentlich hatte ich noch nicht so bald wieder nach Ketenee hinuntergehen wollen, aber ich hatte mittlerweile zu viele Fragen, die ich nicht weiter aufschieben konnte und wollte. Deshalb machte ich mich noch am selben Tag auf den Weg. Bis zum Sonnenuntergang hatte ich noch ein paar Stunden Zeit. Im Dorf angekommen, ignorierte ich die misstrauischen Blicke der Einheimischen so gut wie möglich und ging schnurstracks zum Gasthaus, wo Esfeldt wohnte.  
Er saß gerade unten im Schankraum vor einer Mahlzeit, und er fragte mich, ob ich auch etwas essen wolle, er würde mich einladen. Das Angebot lehnte ich nicht ab, bedeutete es doch, dass ich heute wohl nicht selbst ein Abendessen zubereiten musste. Nachdem ich ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass ich wieder einige Fragen an ihn hätte, die niemand mithören sollte, saßen wir schweigend am Tisch und aßen Rentierbraten mit Pilzsoße und einen Wildkräutersalat dazu.  
Das Essen war wirklich gut gewesen und hatte meine Nerven beruhigt. Als ich jetzt wieder im Sessel in Esfeldts Zimmer saß, fühlte ich mich träge und all meine seltsamen, unbestimmten Ängste kamen mir für einen kurzen Moment beinahe ein wenig lächerlich vor. Ich erzählte Esfeldt von den Formationen, die ich in der Landschaft entdeckt hatte, und fragte ihn, ob er wisse, um was es sich dabei handelte.  
„Sie haben ganz recht“, antwortete er, „es sind keine Felsen, sondern Türme. Sie gehören zu zwei Ruinenstädten, die hier in der Nähe liegen und die schon seit etwa dreitausend Jahren nicht mehr bewohnt sind. Wie Sie bereits wissen, hatten Ihre Verwandten eine große Faszination für die ursprünglichen Kulturen dieses Kontinents und haben ihre Villa deshalb genau zwischen den beiden Städten errichten lassen.“  
Ja, das bestätigte meine Vermutung, und ich war nicht sicher, ob es mir nicht lieber gewesen wäre, wenn es sich doch nur um Felsnadeln gehandelt hätte. Von den Städten, die ich mir zu diesen Bauwerken vorstellte, ging etwas sehr Eigenartiges aus. Seltsamerweise kam mir auch mein Traum von letzter Nacht wieder in den Sinn, und ich erschauderte, als ein Hauch des Gefühls, von der nichtstofflichen Kreatur angestarrt zu werden, für die Dauer eines Atemzugs zurückkehrte. Von dem Traum erzählte ich allerdings nichts, das ging wirklich niemanden etwas an, zudem war es wohl ohnehin nur ein Hirngespinst.  
„Wäre es möglich, dass ich mir die Ruinen einmal aus der Nähe ansehe?“, fragte ich weiter, obwohl es mir bei der bloßen Vorstellung, diese Orte zu betreten, kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.  
„Im Grunde spricht nichts dagegen. Aber ich empfehle Ihnen, sich davon fernzuhalten. Dort leben Taiga-Kuckucke, die sehr gefährlich werden können. Wenn überhaupt, sollten Sie nicht ohne einen erfahrenen Führer dorthin gehen. Ich könnte Ihnen ein paar Adressen hier im Dorf nennen, wenn Sie interessiert sind ...“  
„Nicht jetzt“, winkte ich schnell ab. Als ob ich irgendwen in diesem Dorf bitten würde, mir die seltsamen alten Ruinen zu zeigen! Stattdessen erzählte ich jetzt von dem monströsen Ofen, den ich im Keller entdeckt hatte, und wollte wissen, ob ich damit das Haus heizen könne, weil es in allen Räumen außer dem Kaminzimmer so kalt war.  
Ein seltsamer Ausdruck zeichnete sich für einen Moment auf Esfeldts Gesicht ab - etwas, das ich nicht einordnen konnte und das im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder verschwunden war. Hatte ich es mir nur eingebildet?  
„Ja, benutzen Sie den Ofen“, sagte er. „Aber bedenken Sie, dass er nur effektiv heizen kann, wenn Sie genug Wasser einfüllen.“  
Ich bedankte mich für diese Auskunft, hatte gleichzeitig aber noch weniger Lust als zuvor, das Monstrum zum Leben zu erwecken. Der Ofen, die Türme, sie strahlten alle die gleiche düstere Fremdartigkeit aus. Vermutlich war der Ofen einfach nach urtümlichem Vorbild gebaut worden, aber ich wollte ihn lieber schlafen lassen, vor allem, nachdem Esfeldt mich kurzzeitig so merkwürdig angesehen hatte. Was war das für ein Ausdruck gewesen? Furcht? Triumph? Unmöglich zu sagen, auf alle Fälle aber etwas, das mich zur Vorsicht mahnte.  
In der Abendsonne stapfte ich wieder zur Villa hinauf und dachte immer noch über das eben Erfahrene nach. Ich wollte erst einmal weiterhin im Wohnzimmer bleiben - allerdings musste ich mir wegen der Schnecken unbedingt etwas überlegen. Es musste doch irgendwie möglich sein, dieser Plagegeister habhaft zu werden und ihr Versteck zu finden.  
Ich streute einen dichten Ring aus Schneckenkorn rund um das Sofa, bevor ich mich für die Nacht darauf niederließ. So konnten die Schnecken überall herumkriechen, würden aber zumindest mich nicht erreichen. Und dann kam mir eine merkwürdige Idee, die eigentlich völliger Unsinn war. Ich würde in dieser Nacht gar nicht schlafen, sondern mich nur schlafend stellen.  
Als ob Schnecken sich dafür interessierten, ob ich schlief oder nicht - sie warteten sicherlich auch nicht ab, bis ich eingeschlafen war, bevor sie aus ihren Verstecken krochen. Alles absoluter Unfug, das war mir auch selbst klar. Dennoch fühlte sich irgendetwas an der Sache richtig an, und es sprach nichts dagegen, es zumindest einmal auszuprobieren. Entweder würde ich so dem Geheimnis einen Schritt näherkommen oder eben nicht, es gab niemanden, vor dem ich mich damit lächerlich machen konnte, ich war schließlich ganz allein hier.  
Ich las bis weit nach Mitternacht, dann löschte ich die Laterne, sodass nur noch das diffuse Licht der schwebenden Sphäre blieb, und machte es mir bequem. Während ich meinen Atem langsam ruhiger werden ließ, hielt ich mit halboffenen Augen den Fußboden im Blick. Schemen waren in der Dunkelheit durchaus noch zu erkennen und der schleimige Körper einer Schnecke würde mir durch seinen Glanz nicht lange entgehen.  
Es rührte sich allerdings nichts und mir fiel es bald immer schwerer, nicht doch noch einzuschlafen. Was war das auch für eine blöde Idee gewesen? Mit dieser Methode konnte man vielleicht naive Störenfriede austricksen, aber doch keine Schnecken. Ich hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zuende gedacht, als ich mit einem Mal eine Präsenz warnahm, die sich fast schlagartig im Raum manifestierte und mich beinahe veranlasste, die Augen erschrocken aufzureißen. Gleichzeitig war ich allerdings vor Furcht erstarrt und wusste nicht einmal, warum eigentlich, denn der Raum war völlig ruhig, es war nichts Bedrohliches zu sehen oder zu hören. Aber etwas war da, und es fühlte sich an wie in meinem Traum.  
Das musste Einbildung sein, etwas anderes war schlicht nicht möglich. Ich war zu angespannt und dachte ständig über diese Sache nach, und es war trotz all meiner Wissbegierigkeit dringend nötig, dass ich mich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigte, dann würde sich mein Zustand auch wieder bessern. Aber so sehr ich mir das auch einredete, die Präsenz schwand nicht, sie wurde immer drückender und bedrohlicher - wieder ohne jede Aggressivität, aber mit einer schauderhaften, wabernden Neugier.  
Irgendwie schaffte ich es, meine Erstarrung zu beenden. Ich sprang auf, griff mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung nach meinem Taschendrachen und entzündete die Kerze in der Laterne, wobei ich beides beinahe zu Boden fegte. Heftig atmend schaute ich mich im Raum um, aus dem die Präsenz ebenso rapide verschwunden war, wie sie es bereits nach meinem Traum getan hatte.  
Keine Spuren von Schnecken. Ich stampfte herum, weil ich das Bedürfnis hatte, Lärm zu machen, und leuchtete mit der Laterne alle Ecken aus. Nichts. Die Schneckenkornlinie vor dem Sofa war ebenfalls unberührt, abgesehen davon, dass ich sie teilweise in meiner Hektik auseinandergefegt hatte.  
Es war völlig sinnlos, weiter zu versuchen, in diesem Raum ruhigen Schlaf zu finden, so viel war klar. Irgendetwas war hier, oder zumindest schaute es regelmäßig vorbei. Ich musste mich unwillkürlich fragen, ob Esfeldt davon wusste und ob meine Verwandten etwas damit zu tun gehabt hatten. Ich wusste so elend wenig über das, was sich zuvor in dieser Villa abgespielt hatte. Konnte ich Esfeldt weiter ausquetschen, und würde sich das überhaupt lohnen? Jedenfalls war mir die Lust auf diese Erbschaft vergangen. Ich würde schnellstmöglich abreisen, vermutlich noch vor Ablauf der vereinbarten Zeit. Allerdings wollte ich dennoch zuerst wissen, was hier los war.  
Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte ich wieder mit Lesen. Das lenkte immer noch am besten ab. Sobald es hell wurde, stand ich völlig übermüdet auf und überlegte mir, wie ich die Parkettdielen am besten herausreißen konnte. Denn ich hatte vor, mir die Schächte anzusehen, die darunter lagen. Außerdem konnte ich vielleicht versuchen, die Türen im Keller aufzubrechen. Oder gleich nach der versprochenen Bibliothek suchen, die sich hier befinden musste. Es war mir völlig egal, ob sich die Sphäre, die ewig um mich herumschwebte, dabei wegen all der Regelbrüche verfärben würde.  
Ich konnte nicht annehmen, dass hier im Haus irgendwo ein Brecheisen zu finden war, jedenfalls entdeckte ich auf die Schnelle keins, also entschied ich, hinunter ins Dorf zu gehen und mir eines zu besorgen. Meine Stimmung in diesem Moment war beinahe wahnhaft, um nicht zu sagen zerstörungswütig. Mir war völlig egal, wie meine Fragerei nach einem solchen Werkzeug auf die Dorfbewohner wirken würde, denn ich hatte sowieso nicht vor, viel länger hier zu bleiben - sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten. Letztendlich war das ohnehin mein Haus und wenn ich es gewaltsam auseinandernehmen wollte, war das einzig und allein mein Problem. Obwohl mir trotz allem bewusst war, dass es mir strenggenommen ja noch gar nicht gehörte.  
Erst, als ich die Villa verließ, mich auf den Bergpfad begab und vom hellen Morgenlicht getroffen wurde, erkannte ich die ganze Heftigkeit meines Vorhabens, und mir wurde bewusst, wie viel ich für einen solch speziellen Wunsch vermutlich herumfragen musste - schließlich konnte man Brecheisen nicht an jeder Ecke kaufen, in einem abgelegenen Dorf wie Ketenee wohl erst recht nicht. Mich schauderte beim Gedanken daran fast so sehr wie bei dem, noch eine weitere Nacht in diesen unheimlichen Mauern zu verbringen. Ich musste wirklich schrecklich nervös sein, um auf solche unbesonnenen Ideen kommen zu können. Nun kehrte etwas Vernunft in meinen schlaflosen Kopf zurück. Es war klüger, mich zuerst noch einmal genauer in den Räumen umzusehen, die für mich erreichbar waren, bevor ich Gewalt anwendete. Vielleicht konnte ich doch noch irgendwelche Hinweise finden, die mich weiterbrachten.  
Ich ging zunächst einmal zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo das helle Licht endgültig klarmachte, dass sich heute keine Schleimspuren auf dem Boden befanden. Im Kopf listete ich alle Dinge auf, die ich bisher wusste. Die Begeisterung meiner Verwandten für die alten Kulturen hier, offensichtlich besonders für eine bestimmte, die vor Jahrtausenden auffällige Ruinen zurückgelassen hatte. Der seltsame Ofen im Keller, der genau genommen eher wie ein kultisches Bauwerk aussah als wie eine zweckmäßige Heizanlage und dessen Schächte die gesamte Villa zu durchziehen schienen. Die leeren Räume auf der einen, die mit antiken Gegenständen vollgestellten auf der anderen Seite. Die Tatsache, dass die Leute im Dorf Abstand zu mir hielten und, wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, nicht nur zu mir, sondern auch zu diesem Haus, wobei ich Letzteres nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, weil es bis Ketenee ja doch recht weit war.  
Und zuletzt, wie mir aufging, auch die mangelnde Antwort auf die Frage, was mit meinen ominösen Verwandten eigentlich genau geschehen war. Ich hatte mir nicht wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, ich war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass das bloße Alter sie dahingerafft hatte, aber plötzlich fühlte sich diese Annahme unvollständig, vielleicht sogar falsch an.  
In einem war ich mir, nachdem ich Eins und Eins zusammengezählt hatte, jedenfalls sicher: sie mussten hier irgendetwas Unheimliches getrieben haben, vielleicht hatten sie nicht nur diese Gegenstände gesammelt, sondern auch selbst mit alter Magie herumgespielt. Vielleicht - wer konnte das wissen? - war es auch genau das gewesen, was ihren Leben ein Ende gesetzt hatte. Aber was war meine Rolle in dem Ganzen? Und waren das überhaupt realistische Gedanken, die ich mir da machte, oder nur reine Paranoia? Würde ich immer noch genau so denken, wenn ich eine Nacht ruhig durchgeschlafen hätte? Das waren Fragen, die ich auf die Schnelle wahrhaftig nicht beantworten konnte.  
Ich kochte mir Kaffee und aß etwas zum Frühstück, bevor ich das vor lauter Anspannung auch noch vergessen konnte, denn Hunger hätte das Chaos in meinem Kopf wohl nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Danach schaute ich mir noch einmal den einen Raum an, in dem nichts als Steine, Skulpturen und Schnitzereien standen. Bisher hatte ich ihn ja nur schnell durchquert und mir keins der Stücke näher angesehen.  
Mit den runenverzierten Steinen konnte ich auf den ersten Blick nichts anfangen, allerdings erkannte sogar ich, dass sie definitiv nicht zu den Gletscherkulturen der Yngil oder Mungos gehören konnten, denn deren Kunst war weithin bekannt und sah anders aus. Vielmehr standen sie wohl mit den nahegelegenen Ruinenstädten in Verbindung, was mich wahrhaftig nicht überrascht hätte, wenn es denn stimmte. Außerdem stand in einer Ecke die groteske, lebensgroße Holzfigur eines Humanoiden, der lange Fühler anstatt Augen hatte. Seine Gliedmaßen wanden sich schlangenartig, als hätte man andeuten wollen, dass er kein Skelett besaß, und seine Pose erinnerte an die eines tanzenden Götzen. Bis auf ein gewobenes Schilfröckchen war er nackt. Neben den Stielaugen war auch sein Mund erschreckend, eigentlich eher ein Maul, riesig, rund und ringsherum bestückt mit hunderten von winzigen, fein gearbeiteten Zähnen und einer herausgestreckten Zunge, die ebenfalls vollständig mit geschnitzten Zähnen besetzt war. Ich hatte selten zuvor eine so scheußliche Skulptur gesehen und konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so etwas freiwillig in seinen Wohnraum stellen wollte - außer natürlich, die Kultur dahinter begeisterte ihn. Die anderen Figuren waren weniger spektakulär und stellten Tiere der Umgebung dar, aber sie waren alle in der gleichen Art gearbeitet wie der tanzende Unhold.  
Was auch immer es mit diesen Objekten auf sich hatte, sie waren offenbar nicht bedeutend genug gewesen, dass man sie vor meiner Ankunft fortgeräumt oder eingeschlossen hatte. Vielleicht im Vergleich zu anderen Dingen, die sich hinter verschlossenen Türen befanden, nichts als Plunder. Aber vor allem die tanzende Skulptur erinnerte mich an etwas, und ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich darauf kam.  
Auch Schnecken besaßen Stielaugen, und auch sie hatten unzählige winzige Zähne. Ich hatte gehört, dass ihre Zungen komplett mit Raspelzähnen bedeckt waren, aber ganz sicher war ich mir da nicht, da Biologie nicht zu meinen Fachgebieten gehörte. Jedenfalls bestand irgendeine Verbindung zwischen Schnecken und dieser Figur, dessen war ich mir sicher. Hatte dieses alte Volk Schnecken verehrt oder sie vielleicht als eine Art Götterboten betrachtet? Hatte es zu einem Wesen gebetet, das die Gestalt einer Schnecke besaß?  
All das waren nur Vermutungen, die sich möglicherweise als völliger Unfug herausstellen würden, aber es hätte zu den Schneckenspuren im Wohnzimmer gepasst. Mir kam sogar der verrückte Gedanke, dass meine Verwandten irgendetwas beschworen hatten, das sich in Form von Schnecken manifestieren konnte - sie schließlich irgendwann gefressen hatte und nun jede Nacht zurückkehrte, um ... ja, um was zu tun? Mich ebenfalls zu fressen?  
Erneut stellte sich mir die Frage, wie viel Esfeldt von all dem wusste, und sein merkwürdiger Gesichtsausdruck bei unserem vergangenen Gespräch kam mir wieder in den Sinn. Der Ofen, auch der musste eine besondere Bedeutung haben.  
Mit entschlossenen Schritten und dem Kopf voller düsterer, teils geradezu apokalyptischer Phantasien ging ich wieder in den Keller und schnurstracks auf das bedrohliche Ding zu. Ich beleuchtete es mit meiner Laterne von allen Seiten, konnte aber, von der bizarren Form einmal abgesehen, äußerlich nichts Besonderes entdecken. Diesmal aber leuchtete ich auch genauer in den großen, dunklen Schlund für das Feuerholz hinein. Es lagen noch Reste von altem Holz darin, die nicht richtig verbrannt waren. Oder war das überhaupt Holz? Ich nahm ein Stück davon heraus. Es hatte eine eigenartige Struktur, so hart und glatt, fast schmierig.  
Nein, es war kein Holz, wie ich jetzt erkannte, sondern Knochen. Das Endstück eines Schenkelknochens von wer weiß was für einer Kreatur. Ich warf das Ding wieder hinein und hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, mir die Hände zu waschen. In meinem Kopf liefen die Gedanken regelrecht Amok und überschlugen sich. Natürlich konnte es auch sein, dass man hier nur die Reste eines Festtagsbratens entsorgt hatte und ich völlig überreagierte, aber in mir setzte sich der Gedanke fest, dass das hier kein Heizofen war, sondern ein Krematorium.  
Ich musste hier raus, weg von all diesen Dingen, die mich so durcheinanderbrachten und mir mit jedem Moment furchterregender erschienen. Am besten wäre es vermutlich gewesen, jetzt nach Ketenee zu gehen, Esfeldt unter irgendeinem Vorwand mitzuteilen, dass mich das Erbe nicht mehr interessiere und ihn zu bitten, mich zum Hafen zu bringen, wo ich schnellstmöglich ein Schiff nach Roma nehmen würde, weg von diesem verrückten Kontinent. Aber das konnte ich nicht tun. Erstens würde ich dann womöglich nie die ganze Wahrheit erfahren, zweitens bekam ich das immer stärker werdende Gefühl nicht mehr los, dass er nicht unbedingt jemand war, dem ich bedingungslos vertrauen sollte. Nein, wenn ich hier verschwinden wollte, dann besser auf eigene Faust.  
Ich traf eine Entscheidung, von der ich im Augenblick nicht wusste, ob es eine gute oder eine dumme war - ich würde mir die Ruinenstädte aus der Nähe ansehen, zumindest eine davon, und zwar ohne einen Führer. Ich wusste, wie gefährlich Taiga-Kuckucke waren, aber vielleicht hatte Esfeldt mir ja auch nur erzählt, dass in den Ruinen welche lebten, damit ich mich von dort fernhielt. Ein Führer wiederum hätte mir vielleicht die Ruinen gezeigt, aber mich von deren wichtigsten Details abgelenkt.  
Natürlich war mir klar, dass ich nicht einfach unvorbereitet in die Wildnis hineinspazieren durfte. Es konnte zwar höchstens zwei Stunden dauern, bis ich eine der Städte erreichte, aber ich musste mich gegen möglichst viele Risiken absichern. Also packte ich Vorräte und Verbandszeug ein, meinen Dolch und zusätzliche Kerzen für die Laterne, falls ich nicht vor Einbruch der Nacht zurück war. Draußen herrschte gutes Wanderwetter, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und es war vollkommen klar. Ich wollte versuchen, immer die Villa im Blick zu behalten, selbst wenn ich dafür notfalls auf Bäume klettern musste. Ebenso wie ich die schwarzen Türme von dort aus sehen konnte, musste sich auch die Villa gegen den Horizont abheben. Verirren konnte ich mich eigentlich nur, wenn ich mich irgendwo im Wald verlor, und das würde ich vermeiden, selbst wenn es Umwege bedeutete.  
Ich entschied mich für die westliche der beiden Städte, wanderte also quasi dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Zunächst war der Weg wirklich beschwehrlich - überall aus dem Boden ragende Wurzeln, Kaninchenbaue und Sumpflöcher, in die man leicht hineintreten konnte, wenn man nicht aufpasste. Irgendwann jedoch, noch gar nicht so weit von der Villa entfernt, traf ich auf ebenen Boden, überwuchert zwar, aber, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, war das ein Pfad. Unbefestigt, nichts weiter als ein Trampelpfad, vielleicht sogar nur ein Wildpfad, aber er war da, wand sich in die Richtung, in die ich wollte und brachte mich wesentlich bequemer voran als der holprige Boden der Umgebung.  
Mit großer Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass ich die Villa auch nach etwa einer Stunde Weg noch gut erkennen konnte. Sie ragte hoch und markant von ihrem Felsen auf, fast wie eine Burg. Verirren würde ich mich also tatsächlich nicht so schnell. Nun blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass der Trampelpfad wirklich geradewegs in Richtung der Ruinen führte, wie ich vermutete, und nicht vielleicht irgendwo hin abbog, wo ich gar nicht hinwollte. Im Grunde war es aber wahrscheinlich, dass meine Verwandten ihn gekannt und oft benutzt hatten - vielleicht hatten sie ihn sogar selbst angelegt.  
Als ich auf die ersten verfallenen Mauern traf, schien sich diese Vermutung zu bestätigen. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob das die Grundmauern von Gebäuden waren, die Überreste von riesigen Skulpturen oder einfach nur Befestigungsmauern, denn der Zahn der Zeit hatte ihnen schwer zu schaffen gemacht, doch sie waren eindeutig künstlich angelegt und bestanden aus unregelmäßig behauenen, akkurat übereinandergestapelten Basaltsteinen, die sich ineinanderfügten wie riesige, groteske Puzzleteile. Offenbar hatte man keinen Mörtel benutzt, aber vielleicht hatte sich dieser über die Jahrhunderte auch nur aufgelöst.  
Dann lichtete sich der knorrige Wald und ich trat auf einen hunderte Meter breiten, ausufernden Platz, der mit vollkommen glatten Basaltbrocken gepflastert war - manche davon waren so groß, dass es mir unvorstellbar schien, sie könnten von Hand bewegt worden sein. Überall aus den Ritzen wucherten Kräuter und Gebüsch, aber letztendlich waren die Brocken beständig genug gewesen, den Platz als solchen über die Jahrtausende zu erhalten. Ringsherum zu seinen Seiten erhoben sich die Türme, die ich bereits von Weitem gesehen hatte. Wind und Wetter hatten ihre Formen verwaschen, aber in sich zusammengefallen war kein einziger. An einigen Stellen hatte sich auf ihren terrassenartigen Ebenen offenbar Erde angesammelt und die Ansiedelung von Wildpflanzen erlaubt, was mich stark an die berühmten Gärten der untergegangenen antiken Stadt Babalya erinnerte.  
Alles in allem kam ich nicht umhin, diesen Ort als durchaus schön zu empfinden. Er strahlte so viel Mystik aus, wirkte so inspirierend auf mich, dass ich Lust bekam, darüber zu schreiben. Aber das soll nicht heißen, dass er nicht auch bedrohlich war. Die aufragenden schwarzen Türme hatten trotz allem etwas Albtraumhaftes an sich, und der Wind, der zwischen ihnen hindurchfegte, kam mir kälter vor als jener, der mich auf dem Weg hierher begleitet hatte. Außerdem hörte ich von Ferne tatsächlich einen Taiga-Kuckuck rufen. Diese Vögel schreien ähnlich wie die Pfauen in den Kaiserlichen Gärten von Roma, und auch äußerlich bestehen zwischen den beiden Spezies gewisse Ähnlichkeiten. Ich wollte der aggressiven Kreatur keinesfalls begegnen, denn das konnte schnell tödlich enden. Immerhin schien sich dieses Exemplar aber irgendwo hinter den Türmen aufzuhalten und mich nicht zu bemerken.  
Ich blieb eine Weile einfach auf dem Platz in der Sonne stehen, sah mich um und lauschte. Beinahe erwartete ich, irgendetwas Verdächtiges zu hören - fremde Schritte vielleicht, ich kann es selbst nicht genau sagen, aber irgendetwas in mir weigerte sich zu glauben, dass ich hier tatsächlich so alleine war, wie es den Anschein hatte.  
Der Wind wurde stärker und heulte in den leeren Fensteröffnungen der Türme. Von irgendwo erklang ein Geräusch wie von einem uralten Glockenspiel und verschaffte mir eine gehörige Gänsehaut. Wahrscheinlich waren auch diese Klänge nur auf den Wind zurückzuführen. Plötzlich aber meinte ich, etwas Vertrautes zu hören. Eine Stimme? Es mutete an wie ein Flüstern oder sogar leises Sprechen, aber ich verstand die Worte nicht. Bis ich plötzlich mehrmals hintereinander zwei Silben zu hören glaubte, die mir sehr vertraut waren.  
Au-lus ... Auuuu-lus ... so ging es vielleicht fünf oder sechs Mal, bis der Wind wieder etwas abflaute.  
Mir lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ich hatte mir ernsthaft eingebildet, meinen eigenen Namen im Wind zu hören? Dabei hatte ich eigentlich keinen Grund zur Furcht, denn die Sache ließ sich ganz einfach erklären. Es gab hier so viele Löcher, Öffnungen und Schächte, dass ein Luftzug darin bisweilen eigenartige Geräusche erzeugen musste. Und es war eigentlich völlig nachvollziehbar, dass ich in das Gehörte etwas Vertrautes hineinzuinterpretieren versuchte. Vor allem, da ich sowieso die ganze Zeit mit unheimlichen Dingen, gewissermaßen mit Zeichen rechnete.  
Kaum hatte ich das verinnerlicht, hörte ich auch nur noch den natürlichen Wind. Er heulte und pfiff und spielte auf dem seltsamen fernen Glockenspiel, aber er sprach nicht. Ich gab mir einen Ruck und bewegte mich weiter ins Innere des Platzes, um einen guten Rundumblick zu haben. Bis jetzt hatte ich nichts entdeckt, das mir irgendwelche Fragen beantworten konnte. Doch die Ähnlichkeit dieser schwarzen Pagoden mit dem Aussichtsturm, der über der Villa aufragte, war auffällig. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie stark dieses Haus und vermutlich auch seine ehemaligen Bewohner mit der antiken Kultur verbunden waren, die hier einmal existiert hatte.  
Die Frage danach, was genau ich hier eigentlich suchte, konnte ich mir selbst nur schwer beantworten. Hauptsächlich ging es mir wohl darum, etwas zu entdecken, bei dem mich ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr, der über die bisherigen Erkenntnisse hinausging. Der mich endlich verstehen ließ, mir klarmachte, ob ich mir nun Dinge einbildete oder nicht. Das wiederum ließ mich darüber nachdenken, ob ich etwas Derartiges wirklich finden wollte. Über all diesen Gedanken lief ich langsam und aufmerksam weiter und schwenkte den Kopf mal nach hier, mal nach da. Der Taiga-Kuckuck stieß in unregelmäßigen Abständen einen seiner Rufe aus, und es kam mir vor, als wären er und ich die einzigen Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut zwischen diesen uralten Ruinen.  
Inzwischen befand ich mich nahezu im Zentrum des Platzes. Dort lag ein besonders riesiger Basaltbrocken, und es hatte den Anschein, als wären alle anderen nachträglich um ihn herum angeordnet worden, also war er vielleicht sozusagen der Grundstein dieser Stadt. Ich blieb direkt und abrupt vor ihm stehen, als wäre ich gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer geprallt. Es war, vermutlich wegen all der verstrichenen Zeit, nicht mehr allzu gut zu erkennen, aber das helle Sonnenlicht offenbarte trotzdem etwas, das in die ansonsten spiegelglatte Oberfläche dieses Brockens hineingemeißelt war.  
Eine riesige Spirale. Mein Blick folgte ihrer Form von innen heraus zu den Rändern des Steins. Aber lange, bevor sie diese erreichte, brach sie ab und knickte nach innen um, um in etwas anderes überzugehen. Ich erschauderte bis ins Mark - denn ich erkannte dort eindeutig ein Schneckenhaus. Und jetzt ergaben auch die übrigen Linien Sinn, die ich zuerst kaum beachtet hatte, denn sie stellten die Schnecke dar, zu der dieses Haus gehörte.  
Ihr Körper war an sich von der für Schnecken üblichen Walzenform, aber schlängelte sich auf abnormale, unnatürliche Weise, und viele verschlungene Linien zweigten von ihm ab. Ich suchte die Stelle, wo der Kopf sein musste. Da waren die Stielaugen, jedes in eine andere Richtung blickend, und auch das zahnbesetzte Maul. Man hatte sich tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht, unzählige winzige spitze Zähne aus dem Stein herauszuhauen, woraus zu schließen war, dass diese von großer Bedeutung waren. Flechten wuchsen die Linien entlang, hoben deren Formen aber eher noch mehr hervor, als sie zu verdecken.  
Ich entschloss mich in diesem Moment, nie wieder die Nacht in diesem Zimmer zu verbringen, das mir solche Schlaflosigkeit bereitete. Es schien ganz so, als hätte ich nun den Beweis dafür, dass diese Schnecken nicht normal waren, vermutlich nicht einmal stofflich, und auch meinen Albtraum hielt ich inzwischen für durchaus real. Diese Auswüchse an dem Schneckenkörper erinnerten mich gar zu sehr an die schwarzen Schlieren, die dort so furchteinflößend im Dunkeln herumgetastet hatten.  
Doch dann wandte ich mich von dem Bildnis ab und schüttelte den Kopf über meine eigenen Gedanken. Was für einen Unfug phantasierte ich hier eigentlich zusammen? Das konnte ebenso gut alles reiner Zufall sein. Ich war übermüdet und meine Paranoia nahm gefährliche Ausmaße an. Ja, dieses Volk hatte eindeutig eine schneckenartige Kreatur verehrt, aber das musste doch nichts heißen. Vielleicht hatte ich im Haus bereits irgendwo unterbewusst Hinweise darauf gefunden und hatte die Schneckenspuren im Wohnzimmer gedanklich damit verknüpft, was nur logisch gewesen wäre.  
Ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ ich den Platz und schlug wieder den Weg in Richtung Villa ein. Die Sonne näherte sich dem Horizont, aber ich würde lange vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück sein, sofern nichts dazwischenkam. Unterwegs fragte ich mich, ob dieser Weg vielleicht irgendwo direkt in den Bergpfad mündete - es hätte auf jeden Fall Sinn ergeben. So zugewuchert, wie er war, konnte man die Abzweigung sicher leicht verpassen, wenn man nicht wusste, wo sie sich befand.  
Es war immer noch hell, als ich in die Villa zurückkehrte, und die Sphäre, die mich verfolgte, hatte sich nicht verfärbt. Aber selbst wenn, es wäre mir mittlerweile völlig egal gewesen. Ich machte mich im Badezimmer etwas frisch - mit eiskaltem Wasser, da ich keine Geduld hatte, es zuerst aufzuwärmen, aber das brachte immerhin etwas mehr Klarheit und Wachheit in meinen Kopf.  
Mein Entschluss, keine weitere Nacht hier auszuharren, blieb bestehen. Ich widmete das Wohnzimmer kaum eines weiteren Blickes, raffte nur meine Sachen zusammen und warf sie alle in meine beiden Koffer, welche ich dann unverzüglich nach draußen schleppte und mich mit ihnen auf den Weg hinunter ins Dorf machte. Weg, nur weg - über alles Weitere konnte ich mir später Gedanken machen. Natürlich hatte ich nach wie vor eine Menge Fragen, aber ich wusste, dass ich in der Villa nicht mehr schlafen konnte und hatte sogar die Befürchtung, dass ich das besser auch gar nicht weiter versuchen sollte.  
Bald stand ich vor dem Gasthof, der in einem abgelegenen Nest wie diesem wahrscheinlich auch der einzige war. Das Problem war, dass auch Esfeldt in diesem Gasthof wohnte, und ich hielt es nicht für klug, ihm jetzt über den Weg zu laufen. Sicher, ich hätte auch einfach zu ihm gehen und ihm von all meinen Beobachtungen und Befürchtungen erzählen können, aber etwas hielt mich davon ab, vielleicht ein Instinkt, vielleicht auch nur Paranoia.  
Bevor ich hineinging, schaute ich vorsichtig durch eins der Fenster ins Innere. Mehrere Leute saßen zum Abendbrot an den Tischen, aber Esfeldt schien nicht darunter zu sein. Es waren entweder Dorfbewohner oder Durchreisende, jedenfalls niemand, mit dem ich bekannt war, also wagte ich es, hineinzugehen und mich zum Tresen zu begeben. Niemand beachtete mich sonderlich, man schaute mich kurz an und widmete sich dann wieder Gesprächen und Mahlzeiten.  
Ich fragte mit leiser Stimme nach einem Zimmer. Der Wirt kannte mich zwar flüchtig und wusste, weshalb ich in dieser Gegend war, machte mir allerdings keine Schwierigkeiten. Er schien lediglich etwas erstaunt über meinen Wunsch, wenn auch längst nicht so sehr, wie ich erwartet hatte. Wirklich verwundert reagierte er erst, als ich ihm mitteilte, dass ich auf keinen Fall wollte, dass Esfeldt von meiner Anwesenheit hier erfuhr. Ich wolle nur eine Nacht hier bleiben, sagte ich, alles Folgende würde sich am nächsten Tag ergeben. Das Ganze kam dem Wirt eindeutig merkwürdig vor, aber er stellte mir keine Fragen.  
Mit einem Zimmerschlüssel und dem Versprechen, dass Esfeldt nichts von meiner Anwesenheit erfahren würde, solange ich nicht selber unvorsichtig war und ihm begegnete, begab ich mich endlich die Treppe hinauf und zu meinem Zimmer, welches glücklicherweise in einem ganz anderen Teil des Gebäudes lag als das des Testamentsvollstreckers. Ich hatte im Voraus bezahlt und würde deshalb am nächsten Tag ohne weitere Diskussion unauffällig verschwinden können.  
Nachdem ich hinter mir abgeschlossen und meine Koffer auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte, atmete ich auf. In dem herrlichen Bett, das hier im Zimmer stand, würde ich sicher endlich wieder normal schlafen können. Kurz dachte ich darüber nach, mich sofort hinzulegen. Allerdings war ich doch in recht grüblerischer Stimmung. Hatte ich nun überreagiert oder nicht, war ich paranoid oder war mein Verhalten völlig berechtigt? Machte ich mich mit allem, was ich hier gerade tat, zum Idioten und brachte mich womöglich sogar in größere Schwierigkeiten?  
Während ich so nachdachte, suchte ich geistig irgendeinen Halt. Ich lief etwas im Zimmer herum und schaute aus dem Fenster, entschied dann aber, dass es klüger wäre, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Der Himmel war inzwischen in tiefes Abendrot getaucht. Es gab hier eine kleine Irrlichtlaterne, was mich sehr beruhigte, denn wenn ich sie nicht abdeckte, würde sie die ganze Nacht lang ihr Licht spenden und ich müsste nicht im Dunkeln schlafen. Außerdem befand sich über meinem Bett ein schmales Brett, auf dem einige Bücher standen. Ich nahm sie näher in Augenschein.  
Es waren Titel wie _Wanderwege in Ketenee und Umgebung_ , _Von den Gletschern bis zur Küste_ , _Mammutbeobachtung_ , _Die besten Gasthäuser der Kalten Taiga_ ... alles, was für einen Wanderer in dieser Gegend wohl interessant sein mochte. Und auch eins mit dem blumigen Titel _Antike Stätten jenseits der Gletscher_. In meinem Normalzustand hätte ich dieses Buch wohl als völlig unbedeutend erachtet, aber jetzt zog ich es sofort zwischen den anderen hervor und setzte mich damit aufs Bett. Beinahe zitterten meine Hände, als ich es aufschlug.  
Während ich es so durchblätterte, fand ich einiges, das ich bisher nicht gewusst und gekannt hatte, erblickte Kupferstiche von Höhlenmalereien, Altären, Steinhütten und Klöstern, aber erst ungefähr in der Mitte stieß ich auf Bilder, die jene Türme darstellten, die ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.  
_Die Pagodentürme von Ygara und Agyra_ stand da darunter. Und weiter: _Bei Ygara und Agyra handelt es sich um eines der faszinierendsten Kulturdenkmäler des Kontinents. Die Zwillingsstädte, von denen Agyra im Osten und Ygara im Westen liegt, wurden ohne Mörtel aus hiesigem Basalt errichtet, der von unterirdischer vulkanischer Tätigkeit stammt. Sie waren nach den heutigen Erkenntnissen von einem Volk bewohnt, welches eine kosmische Wesenheit verehrte, deren Name in der Allgemeinsprache mit Bruxothos wiedergegeben werden kann. Der Anbetung dieses Wesens widmeten sie ihre gesamte Kultur und gestalteten, wie es heißt, ihre Bauten nach dessen Gesetzmäßigkeiten, was sich auch in der häufigen Verwendung von Spiralen zeigt, eine Besonderheit, die bis heute in der Volkskunst der Kalten Taiga anzutreffen ist, obschon ihre ursprüngliche Bedeutung aus den Gedächtnissen verschwand._  
Ich musste demzufolge Ygara betreten haben, was aber wohl keinen Unterschied machte, wenn es tatsächlich Zwillingsstädte waren, wie hier geschrieben stand. Der Name der Wesenheit, mit der ich es offenbar zu tun hatte, ließ mich derweil heftigst erschaudern, als wäre eine Saite in mir angeschlagen worden.  
Es folgte eine genauere Beschreibung der Bauwerke und eine Zeichnung, die einen dieser Türme im Querschnitt zeigte, aber ich konnte mich kaum darauf konzentrieren. Ich suchte nach jenem Namen im Text, der mich so erschreckt hatte - vielleicht war das hier meine einzige Chance in absehbarer Zeit, mehr darüber zu erfahren. Da, eine Seite weiter wurde ich fündig - ein Abschnitt, der ausschließlich von dieser obskuren Gottheit handelte!  
_Bruxothos wird in Gestalt einer Schnecke mit einem fünffach gewundenen Haus und zahlreichen tentakelartigen Auswüchsen dargestellt. Ein anderer Name für ihn lautet „Der Fresser mit den hunderttausend Zähnen“. Man schreibt ihm in einigen Legenden die Fähigkeit, ewiges Leben zu schenken, und die Erschaffung der Sangoren zu. Durch seine Anbetung und verschiedene damit zusammenhängende Rituale erhoffte man sich Kontrolle über Leben und Tod. So soll in Agyra Nekromantie betrieben worden sein, in Ygara dagegen Blutmagie. Durch diese Zweiteilung glaubte man, mehr Kontrolle über die Kräfte zu haben, mit denen man sich auseinandersetzte, fand sich aber regelmäßig zu Ritualen zusammen, bei denen Opfer für Bruxothos dargebracht wurden, um sich dessen Wohlwollen zu sichern. Solche Opfer bestanden nach allem, was man weiß, in auserwählten jungen Männern, die eine Woche lang gefangengehalten wurden, damit Bruxothos sie in Augenschein nehmen konnte, bevor sie ihm dann in der folgenden Neumondnacht, wenn seine Macht und sein Einfluss auf die Welt am größten wären, zum Fraß vorgeworfen wurden. Überreste solcher Rituale wurden mehrfach gefunden, beispielsweise in -_  
Ich brach ab und schlug das Buch knallend zu. Mir war eiskalt. Hatte ich das eben wirklich gelesen? Bisher hatte ich dem Mond keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, aber nun wurde mir bewusst, dass zum Ablauf der Woche, die ich hier verbringen sollte, tatsächlich Neumond sein würde. Zufall? Konnte es so viele Zufälle auf einem Haufen geben? Die Erkenntnis, wenn es denn tatsächlich eine war, wurde immer deutlicher. Ich war kein Erbe, sondern ein Opfer. Wer in dieser ganzen Sache drinsteckte, wusste ich nicht, aber ich nahm an, dass Esfeldt nicht ganz unwissend war.  
Noch etwas anderes fiel mir in diesem Moment auf und erschreckte mich beinahe ebenso sehr wie das eben Gelesene. Obwohl es draußen inzwischen Nacht geworden war, hatte sich die schwebende Sphäre nicht verfärbt. Hatte ihre Magie versagt - oder diente sie womöglich gar nicht dazu, Regelbrüche zu dokumentieren, sondern zu etwas ganz anderem? Unwillkürlich schlug ich danach, aber meine Hand ging nur durch Luft und an der Farbe oder dem Zustand der Sphäre änderte sich nichts. Konnte es etwa sein, dass mich dieses Ding für Bruxothos markieren sollte? Wenn das stimmte, musste ich es dringend loswerden - und so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, bevor ich Esfeldt wieder über den Weg lief. Vielleicht war das alles sogar die Erklärung dafür, warum mich die Dorfbewohner mieden und teils sogar zu fürchten schienen.  
Meine Hoffnung auf eine Nacht ruhigen Schlafs war dahin, aber dennoch übermannte mich gegen Mitternacht die schwere Müdigkeit, die ich schon so lange mit mir herumtrug. Meine Tür war abgeschlossen, Esfeldt wusste nicht, dass ich hier war. Ich hatte also erst einmal nichts zu befürchten.  
Tatsächlich schlief ich ohne Unterbrechung durch. Als ich endlich wach wurde, stellte ich bei einem Blick auf meine Taschenuhr fest, dass es beinahe Mittag war. Es war Zeit, dass ich das Zimmer verließ, bevor man mich hinauswarf.  
Große Erleichterung durchströmte mich, als ich feststellte, dass der Boden frei von Schneckenspuren war. Zumindest in dieser Nacht schien Bruxothos mich in Frieden gelassen zu haben, vielleicht konnte er mich außerhalb der Villa, welche genau in der Mitte zwischen Ygara und Agyra stand, auch trotz der Sphäre nicht finden. Wenn dem so war, wäre mein Leben gerettet, und meine größte Sorge bliebe, von hier aus die Küste zu erreichen, ohne aufzufallen. Ich konnte ja schlecht die Kutsche nehmen, mit der ich hergekommen war.  
Doch glücklicherweise fand ich eine andere Möglichkeit: nachdem ich dem Wirt von meinem Dilemma erzählt hatte - das heißt, jener Frage nach einem Transportmittel zum Hafen, denn alles andere verschwieg ich -, bot er mir zwei zahme Rentiere an. In Yaming reitet man selten auf Pferden, Rentiere sind häufig an ihrer Stelle anzutreffen. Die Rentiere konnte ich für einen recht gepfefferten Preis mieten; am Zielort sollte ich sie freilassen, wonach sie selbstständig nach Ketenee zurücklaufen würden.  
Nun würde meine Reisekasse mir gerade noch so die Heimreise ermöglichen, aber das war mir egal, solange ich nur von hier wegkam. Bevor ich mich allerdings aufmachte, hinterließ ich Esfeldt beim Wirt einen Brief, in dem ich in trockenem, sachlichem Ton mitteilte, dass ich kein Interesse mehr an meiner Erbschaft hätte und dringend nach Hause müsste. Eine Begründung lieferte ich nicht. Alle Probleme, die das eventuell nach sich ziehen konnte, schob ich für den Moment weit fort.  
Lange hatte ich auf keinem Pferd mehr gesessen, aber ich hatte das Reiten als Junge gelernt und nach kurzer Zeit kehrte mein Gefühl dafür zurück. Eins der Rentiere trug mein Gepäck, das andere mich. So ganz ließ sich mein Reittier nicht mit einem Pferd vergleichen. Es wurde nicht durch Zaumzeug gelenkt, sondern durch ein geflochtenes Seil, das locker um seinen Hals lag; auch war sein Gang viel geschmeidiger, raumgreifender und gleichzeitig vorsichtiger als der eines Pferdes, und ich fühlte mich auf seinem Rücken beinahe, als würde ich schweben. So folgte ich den ganzen Tag lang der Landstraße, über die ich hierhergekommen war, und wollte dabei zunächst einmal so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen Ketenee und mich bringen. Selbst in der Nacht ritt ich noch eine Weile weiter, den fluoreszierenden Meilensteinen der Straße folgend. Dann aber waren die Tiere so erschöpft, dass eine Rast unvermeidlich wurde. Ich band sie beide an Bäume neben einer Wasserquelle, und wir alle löschten unseren Durst. Allerdings schlief ich in dieser Nacht kaum, da ich kein Zelt hatte, sondern nur eine Decke auf dem Boden. Beim kleinsten Geräusch schreckte ich hoch, außerdem sind die yaminginischen Nächte selbst im Sommer unangenehm kühl.  
Doch Bruxothos schien mich nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Es gab keine unheimlichen Präsenzen, soweit ich das feststellen konnte, und die Geräusche der Nacht waren alle natürlichen Ursprungs. Froschgequake, das vom Wasser her an meine Ohren drang. Grillenzirpen, Eulenrufe, das schaurige Geschrei eines Fuchses irgendwo. Und das Gesirre von Mücken, immer wieder Mücken, die ich mir nur durch regelmäßiges energisches Gefuchtel vom Leib halten konnte.  
Am nächsten Tag hatte ich überall Mückenstiche, außerdem schmerzten meine Beine vom Reiten fürchterlich, aber bis zur Küste konnte es nicht mehr weit sein. Als ich feststellte, dass auch noch die Sphäre blasser wurde, packte mich beinahe so etwas wie Euphorie. War es möglich, dass ich diesem Albtraum tatsächlich entkam? Gegen Abend dann kam endlich das Städtchen in Sicht, wo ich an Land gegangen war. Die Masten der Schiffe, die im Hafen lagen, und der Geruch des Meeres erfüllten mich mit Freude und Erleichterung. Kurz vor der Stadt stieg ich von den Rentieren ab und ließ sie frei. Sie trabten sofort über die Landstraße zurück in Richtung Ketenee.  
Ich stieß einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus, als ich bemerkte, dass die Sphäre inzwischen so blass war, dass man sie kaum noch sehen konnte. Ihre Magie war vermutlich ebenfalls an den Ort gebunden, von dem ich geflohen war, und verlor sich nun allmählich. Was für ein herrliches Gefühl, endlich frei zu sein, kein Opfer mehr zu sein. Nun hieß es nur noch, schnellstens ein Schiff zu finden, das mich zurück nach Roma brachte. Alles Weitere war erst einmal reine Nebensache.  
Tatsächlich sollte schon am nächsten Tag eines auslaufen, das zwar nicht gerade als luxuriös zu bezeichnen war, aber das einzige, was zählte, war, dass es mich nach Hause brachte. Bis dahin musste ich mir noch ein Zimmer mieten, wovon es aber hier zum Glück einige billige gab. Eine Nacht noch, und endlich hätte ich diesen Kontinent hinter mir gelassen. Wenn Neumond war, würde ich mich bereits auf dem Meer befinden.  
Wieder schlief ich gut und ohne Unterbrechungen. Als ich das Deck des Schiffes betrat, welches in meine Heimat fuhr, war meine Erleichterung so groß, dass man es mir deutlich ansehen musste. Ich stellte mich an die Reling und verkniff es mir mit Mühe, lauthals zu rufen: „Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Bruxothos! Du bekommst mich nicht!“  
Die Sphäre war nun endlich, ganz wie ich gehofft hatte, vollständig verschwunden. In meiner Kabine öffnete ich dann zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder meine Koffer. Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein Buch zum Lesen herausnehmen, um mich während der Überfahrt abzulenken - es war wichtig, dass ich auf andere Gedanken kam.  
Ziemlich lange konnte ich kaum fassen, was ich sah. Zwischen meiner Kleidung und meinen Büchern, meinen Vorräten und meinen Gebrauchsdingen waren Schnecken. Alle pechschwarz, mit ebenso schwarzen Häusern auf den Rücken. Sie krochen da herum, als wäre es völlig normal für sie, sich in tagelang verschlossenen Koffern eines Reisenden zu befinden. Ich riss das Bullauge meiner Kabine auf, packte eine Schnecke nach der anderen und warf sie alle ins Meer, wobei ich dem Impuls widerstand, gleich meine ganzen Koffer samt Inhalt hinterherzuwerfen.  
Während der gesamten restlichen Überfahrt wechselte ich mit niemandem ein Wort, und auch, als ich endlich wieder heimatlichen Boden betrat, dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis ich meine Sprache wiederfand. Ich nahm mir mehrere Wochen Urlaub von der Archivarbeit und streifte in dieser Zeit ruhelos durch die Straßen von Roma. Jedes Mal, wenn ich irgendwo eine Schnecke sah, bekam ich vor Panik Herzrasen, in der ersten Zeit war ich sogar mehrfach einer Ohnmacht nahe. Von Esfeldt hörte ich derweil nie wieder etwas. Sein Büro in meiner Heimatstadt blieb geschlossen, und niemand wusste etwas über seinen Verbleib.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob Bruxothos mich immer noch auf seine Weise beobachtet, aber ich spüre seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr. Nun, nach allem, was ich berichtet habe, können Sie sicher verstehen, warum ich so negativ über Yaming spreche. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, was genau dort vorging, aber eins ist sicher: die Entscheidung, vor Ablauf der Zeit von dort zu fliehen, hat mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, auf alle Fälle aber das, was von meiner geistigen Gesundheit noch übrig geblieben ist, nachdem ich mit diesen uralten, schaurigen Dingen konfrontiert wurde.


End file.
